


Spirit's Little "Experiment"

by fangirl_for_life2017



Series: Stitches, Eyepatches & Sex [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Brief Smut, F/M, Fluff, Marie is crushing hard, Not too detailed smut, Please read, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Soul Eater - Freeform, leave comments, leave kudos, sex is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_for_life2017/pseuds/fangirl_for_life2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and all Spirit wants to do is help a certain crazed Franken Stein to end up with a certain blonde Death Scythe in bed. Naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit's Little "Experiment"

_Results of the new drug went as expected-_

_The test subjects (two rats, one male and the other female) drank water mixed with the drug and reproduced almost twice as much offspring. Although it is yet to be determined whether or not the drug made the female subject more fertile._

Stein continued writing into his journal, occasionally taking the cigarette away from his lips so he could breathe out a large cloud of smoke.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Stein? Are you home?” A golden blonde woman asks, walking into the gray lab, carrying two bags of groceries she picked up after she was done teaching at the DWMA for the day.

“I’m here.” A dull voice answers. In rolled a green and white stitched chair with a tall man sitting on it backwards, a lit cigarette between his pointer and middle finger of his right hand.

“I bought some stuff at the store, apparently Spirit is coming over tonight.” Marie sighs, carrying the two paper bags into the kitchen and placing them on the counter. Stein followed in the chair, only to fall over on his back.

“Spirit…” Stein mumbled as he cranked his screw a few times.

_“Dude! Just do it! I would kill to have a woman like that live with me!” Spirit pressed, urging his friend, and former meister, to spend ‘alone time’ with Marie._

__

_“You had Kami living with you. You didn’t have to kill anyone for her.” Stein lazily sighed, his green eyes meeting Spirit’s blue eyes._

__

_“Something must be wrong with you, Marie is hot! How have you two not fooled around any? Don’t you see that she actually likes you?” A tiny, immature smirk curled the Death Scythe’s lips._

__

_“We can’t be together. She only wants to get married and retire. We are complete and utter opposites.” Stein states; the statement 100% factual._

__

_“I’m going to get you two together. Just you wait.” Shoving his hands in his pants pockets, the red haired man finally walked away._

“Opposites…” Stein whispers to himself as he pulled up his chair and sat back down into it.

“Did you say something, Stein?” Marie asks, turning around to face Stein. Her button up blouse was left partially opened at the top to expose her breasts partially.

Stein did have to admit, Marie was a sight to behold.

_No, I can’t think like that_. Stein thought.

“No, I didn’t. Call me when Spirit arrives.” Stein rolls out of the kitchen, leaving Marie standing there.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock echoed on the metal door to the lab.

“Coming!” Marie smiles, opening the door for the visitor.

“Hello, Marie.” Spirit smiles slightly, one hand in his pants pocket, the other holding a bottle of wine.

“Spirit,” Marie steps out of the way for Spirit as he walks in. She closes the door and sighs slightly, motioning Spirit to Stein’s work room.

Stein sensed another soul wavelength in the house. A soul with a wavelength that Stein could easily match, meaning it was none other than Spirit Albarn.

“Great.” Stein mutters, lighting a cigarette and beginning to smoke. Smoking was something that calmed him, just not as powerful enough as cranking his screw or even Marie’s healing wavelength.

Marie.

“Stein, you need to get out of this room more often.” Spirit laughs slightly, walking into the little room that was poorly lit by a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling.

“Why did you come here, Spirit? It’s like you’re asking to be dissected.” Stein asks, his boring stare was blocked from view due to the glare in his glasses from the light.

“Stein, it’s Valentine’s Day. For a woman like Marie, this holiday can go one of two ways; fun, romantic and happy, or sad, horrible and messed up. I figured we could keep her busy.” Spirit held up the bottle of wine.

“Spirit, you’re only going to get us drunk to make a foolish attempt to get Marie and I together.” Stein saw right through Spirit’s plan.

Damn. Spirit thought, until he saw the drug Stein had recently experimenting with.

“Stein, one or two glasses won’t kill you.” Spirit pushes Stein out of the room and down  the hall on his chair. He then quickly and quietly grabbed the drug.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie had poured three glasses of wine for each of them, but instead of the usual wine glass, they had to end up using beakers.

“How are your classes, Marie?” Spirit asks, sitting down at the kitchen island between Stein and Marie.

“They’re fine, the students are very mature, surprisingly.” Marie smiles, taking a sip of the alcoholic beverage, feeling it wash down her throat.

“I can’t say the same, Black*Star is a pain in the arse.” Stein mumbles, his glass of wine already finished, and he could feel the calming effect of the wine.

“Is my Maka behaving?” Spirit asks, clearly wanting to know more about his daughter, since she doesn’t tell him anything. How depressing.

“She’s just like her mother. Strong and smart.” Stein informs, causing a small smile to curl Spirit’s lips.

“Here, let me get you two some more to drink.” Spirit takes Stein and Marie’s glasses, carrying them to the opposite counter.

“Spirit, I don’t want anymore.” Stein protests, Marie hitting his arm slightly.

Spirit then slipped the two glasses the drug, making sure it dissolved before giving them the wine.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stein’s mind was at ease, it was dulled by the wine. He was finally relaxing until he glanced over at Marie.

Spirit stood on the opposite side of the kitchen island, watching everything begin to unfold.

Stein couldn’t help but keep glancing over at Marie, looking at her large breasts that were just begging to be released from the restraining bra. Although her chest was large, tonight they seemed perkier and rounder.

He couldn’t help but feel his pants begin to tent slightly.

Looking away from Marie, Stein couldn’t sense Spirit acting mischievous due to the drug. His mind kept flashing pictures of Marie; and he couldn’t help but imagine what her chest looked like without the bra.

Marie had noticed a difference in herself as well, feeling a heat begin to swirl around in her. She glanced at Stein and bit her lip, wanting to see what was underneath his clothing, to feel every muscle in his body and to examine every scar from years of experimentation. The heat sensation only became worse.

_Control yourself, Marie. You can’t be with Stein, no matter how much you love him. He doesn’t feel the same way_. Marie thinks, shaking her head.

Spirit watched as both Stein and Marie shifted uncomfortably in their seats, watching everything unfold. He knew it would only be minutes before they began tearing each other’s clothes, meaning the two were a ticking time bomb.

Marie noticed a tenting in Stein’s pants, making her wonder how big he truly was.

What was she thinking? She had to get her mind off of Stein.

He was just so damn _sexy_.

“I’m going to use the restroom, excuse me.” Spirit smiles, dismissing himself from the room, leaving behind his test subjects. He was turning into Stein.

“Marie?” Stein looks at his weapon, leaning in closer very slowly.

“Stein?” Marie did the same, wanting to pounce on the powerful meister. She wanted him to control her like in battle, and Stein wanted the same thing.

Within seconds later, their lips crashed together, the kiss a lustful and hungry battle.

“ _Stein_ …” Marie purred in his ear as Stein pushed the woman up against the wall, silencing her words by pressing his lips to hers again.

Marie melted into the kiss, jumping in her meister’s arms and wrapping her legs around his waist.

With Marie pressed firmly against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist, Stein could finally begin to work at taking off Marie’s blouse.

Marie’s blouse was tossed to the floor, exposing her black lace bra that soon followed the blouse.

Marie slipped Stein’s lab coat off of his broad shoulders, his two toned gray stitched shirt showing off the powerful muscles in his arms, chest and abdomen. He was hot.

Spirit made the mistake of walking back into the kitchen, finding his former meister shirtless with a horny Marie clinging to him, their lips and tongues in a busy and forceful battle.

Stein unzipped Marie’s skirt, slipping it off of her long, slinky legs.

That’s when Spirit made an awkward cough.

Both Marie and Stein ignored the red haired man as Marie began unbuttoning Stein’s pants, the large gray haired male waving Spirit off. Alone time.  

_It’s about time_. Spirit thinks, smirking as he left the lab.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stein and Marie couldn’t control themselves; they just wanted each other so badly.

Finally reaching the bedroom, Stein threw Marie down onto the bed. Her arms flew above her head as Stein pinned her wrists down, kissing Marie as he hovered over her.

“Stein…” Marie purrs, playing with the waistband of Stein’s boxers, Stein allowing their removal.

Marie couldn’t help but stare at Stein. He was just so big. Bigger than she thought.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, Stein felt something stir in his bed. Sitting up slightly, he found a sleeping Marie. Then he noticed something. She was naked. Then he looked at himself. He too was naked.

He then looked over at the nightstand by his bed and found a note.

_Stein-_

__

_I told you I would get you and Marie together. Guess my experiment worked. But seriously, get Marie in bed without help from alcohol or drugs. You don’t want someone like her slipping away from you. Trust me, I’ve made these mistakes before._

__

_-Senpai_

  


_P.S. She really loves you. I can tell. Don’t lose her, Stein._

  
_Oh and you owe me for the wine._

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a review!


End file.
